mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Federation of Venus (Solar Wars Map Game)
The '''Federation of Venus '''is a federation comprising multiple republics and monarchies that occupy land on the surface of Venus. History The planet of Venus was colonized in the late 21st century. At first colonies were only aerostats and were quite small. Over time, colonists dug into the surface of Venus in order to live on the ground. Building underground was a way to escape the extreme heat, pressure, and sulfuric conditions of the atmosphere. Greenhouse Planet With little resources to mine, the colonists on Venus needed something to supply themselves with income. Due to the closer proximity to the sun, plants were introduced underground, but with access to sunlight. Venus rapidly became an agriculture world, supplying other colonies with food. Industry also took root on the planet, and provides a moderate supply of mass-produced goods. In order to facilitate trade with other colonies, a small asteroid was moved into Venusian orbit and named Cupid, after Venus's son and the god of love. Declaration of Independence Following a span of other colonies declaring independence and internal discontent with the United Human Nations led Venus to declare its independence in December of 2106, the last colony to do so. Military The Armed Forces of Venus was commissioned on the day of independence. The military comprises of only two branches: the Army and the Armada. Army The Army of the Federation of Venus is comprised of infantry. Since the hostile environment of Venus precludes any real land-based activity, infantry are used to simply hold the entrances to the underground habitats and police the population. The Army is equipped with bulletproof carbon nanotube lightweight armor and typically projectile weapons, but experimental weapons using plasma and lasers are also in development. Army policy is to hold the high-pressure blast doors that lead to the habitats and seal them shut. Attackers on the outside can only last for so long in Venus's hostile atmosphere before dying or withdrawing. If the attackers blow open the doors, then the Venusian atmosphere would rush in, ruining any point of occupying the planet. Armada The Armada of the Federation of Venus is comprised of fifty spaceships, of about half of which are formerly trading vessels. Each one is equipped with several inches of armor, ion propulsion engines, and railguns. Military vessels are typically of better quality than the repossessed merchant ships. Government The Government of the Federation of Venus is styled as a federation of states. Legislative Branch Each state has a representative in the Senate, which votes on and creates laws for the planet and nation as a whole. Executive Branch The leader of the executive branch is the Consul, who is elected to a maximum of three four-year terms. Although anyone can run for Consul, many describe the position as a stratocracy, as only military officers ran in the first election. Demographics Ethnicity Most people in the Federation consider themselves to be "Roman," "Latin," or "Mediterranean." The government largely considers the three considerations to be the same thing. Most Venusians are descended from Italian, Spanish, and Portuguese ancestors, with small amounts of Berber and Egyptian heritage as well. Over time, ethnic distinctions began to disappear and the populace begin to consider itself "Roman." Religion The government of the Federation is officially secular. Roman Catholicism is the prominent religion of Venus, with small populations of Islam and Roman polytheism as well. Category:Solar Wars (Map Game) Category:Nations (Solar Wars Map Game)